The end
by ArtemisTheGoddess
Summary: SPOILERS. No pairings. Please R&R. This is a series of short one-shots describing the end of YU-GI-OH seen from different POVs.
1. Atem

The end

The end huh. His personal the end is a really funny thing. Especially because it didn't feel like the end at all.

He had just helped save the world and risked his life for his friends as hi friends had risked their lives for him. So just leaving them would be weird. But he knew that he had to do this. It was his indisputable destiny to save ancient Egypt and the world and then just move on to the next world.

This was his wish wasn't it. He had wished for so long to rest and in the afterlife he would be able to be with Mana and the others forever. So why wasn't he happy about it.

Then he looked around in the underground chamber and looked at Tea, Tristan, Joey, Duke, Grandpa, the Kaiba brothers, the tombkeepers and lastly at Yugi. The majority of the gang was crying and suddenly Atem realised the reason for his hesitation. He was going to miss all of them. Even Seto Kaiba, and that says a lot because they did NOT have a good relationship.

Then Joey, of all people, speak up and what he says completely kills all of Atems hesitation. Joey says that in a way Atem isn't going anywhere, because the memory of him will always be with them and their memory will always be with him.

As Atem walks into the white light and sees all of his old friends he thinks quietly to himself that this end just is the beginning of another adventure.

A/N

I've been a member here for almost a half a year now and I haven't written a single fanfic and now I write and publish two days in a row. I'm really proud of myself.


	2. Tea

The end chapter two

Teas POV

I can't believe it, I won't believe it. I wish he wouldn't go, but for some reason he has to. It's all so messed up. Why can't he stay here in the world of the living with us? Why must he be taken away from us?

Deep in my heart I guess I know why. He's been a soul trapped in the Millennium Puzzle the past 5000 years so of course he deserves to rest and he has friends and family on the other side. So why can't I just accept it.

I look around me and when my gaze falls on Yugi I realize that my love for Atem was a mere illusion and that my heart truly belongs to Yugi. When I listen to Joey say that Atem will never truly disappear because we will always remember him I agree in my mind.

When I see Atem go and the gate close, I take a step forward, but Joey holds me back and I feel that whatever romantic feelings I have for Atem leaves me forever.


	3. Tristan

The end chapter three

You know, I was never that close to the Pharaoh that was mostly Yugi and Joey, and Thea I suppose, but now that he's leaving us I regret not being closer to him and gotten to know him a bit better. Even though we met only two years ago and we just found out who he truly is, I feel like we grew up together, because we trust him with my life and I believe the he would trust me with his. Despite all this, I want him to go, because I want him to be happy with his family. I will miss him, but as Joey said he won't truly be gone as long as we remember him.

Good bye Pharaoh


	4. Joey

The end chapter four

I don't believe it; Yugi won the duel and Atem is going to the other side. Part of me is insanely happy for him; the other part of me selfishly wishes that Yugi had lost the duel and that Atem would stay with us. He is as close to me as Yugi and Tristan, he is my third brother and I don't want to lose him. As I look around on the others I see that they are all close to the breaking point.

As the gate opens I finally say what has been on my mind since I heard that Atem would leave us, I tell him that he will never be truly gone as long as we remember him. I hold Thea back as she tries to approach him, I get why she wants to go to him, but I can't let her affect Atem's decision, I don't want him to stay just because Thea begs him to. As I watch him go I think: See ya later Atem.

A/N: Just in case some of you don't get it when Joey refers to his brothers he means, Yugi, Tristan and Atem.

I am so sorry for not updating this in so long, but I hope I make up for it by uploading the last four one-shots and completing the series.


	5. Kaiba

The end chapter five

Despite what I have said I began to suspect that something was off about Yugi a long time ago, like I wasn't duelling Yugi, but someone else. His entire personality changed into someone who was his polar opposite. Where Yugi was polite and timid, the other person was confident and blunt. These past few days I got my suspicions confirmed as I watched the Pharaoh and Yugi fight that monster together and now that they are duelling each other.

I wondered whether or not Yugi would be able to defeat the Pharaoh considering it was he who had done all the duelling in the tournaments, but in a surprising twist of fate Yugi won and watching him defeat the Pharaoh convinced me, no matter how much it annoyed me, that Yugi deserved the title ''King of Games''. Yugi, Pharaoh I'll never tell you this, but I am eternally grateful to you both, not only did you save Mokuba's life, but you also saved me, not only did you save my life, but you also saved me from myself. I became a better person because of you so, thank you.


	6. Yugi

The end chapter six

It's odd. When I was thinking about this moment I always imagined that I would break down and cry, but right now all I can fell is a sort of numbness, like it isn't happening, like it's all a dream, but as Joey starts talking I discover that I am crying, I feel so incredibly sad, but I'm also happy, I am happy because the Pharaoh got his memories back, I am happy that he can be reunited with his family and friends, but also feel this incredible sadness because it feels like I just lost a part of myself.

You changed me so much, before I met you I was always so unsure and unconfident, but as time progressed I became a more confident and self-assured person. You saw it all along didn't you, you saw my potential and you had faith in me. I doubted me before this duel, but you probably saw it in me all along and you knew that I would win the duel. Good bye other me, thank you Atem.

A/N: I don't believe that I was able to write all four chapters in one go like this, thank you for reading this and please leave a review.


End file.
